Muhammed Şahin
Prof. Dr. Muhammed Şahin, (d. 1965 Pazar, Rize,Türkiye), Türk mühendis, akademisyen ve eski İstanbul Teknik Üniversitesi rektörü. 1987 yılında İTÜ İnşaat Fakültesi Jeodezi ve Fotogrametri mühendisliği bölümünden mezun oldu. 1991'de University College London'dan master ve 1994 yılında University of Newcastle upon Tyne'dan Doktora derecelerini aldı. 1996'da doçent ve 2002 yılında profesör oldu. 2008-2012 yılları arasında İstanbul Teknik Üniversi rektörlüğü görevini yerine getirmiştir. Dış bağlantılar değiştir] *http://web.itu.edu.tr/sahin Prof. Dr. Muhammed Şahin'in kişisel sayfası], Türkçe |} "http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Muhammed_Şahin&oldid=11911954" adresinden alındı.Kategoriler: *Türk akademisyen taslakları *İstanbul Teknik Üniversitesi rektörleri *Türk akademisyenler *1965 doğumlular *Türk profesörler *Rize doğumlular *Türkiye Lazları *İTÜ'de öğretim üyeliği yapmış kişiler *İstanbul Teknik Üniversitesi İnşaat Fakültesi mezunları *Yaşayan insanlar 1.istanbul teknik üniversitesi, jeodezi ve fotogrametri müh. böl., ölçme tekniği anabilim dalı hocalarındandır. 2008 itü rektör adayı belirleme seçiminde aday olmuş ve faruk karadoğan'ın (362) ardından ikinci olmuştur (209). seçimler öncesinde kendisinin bir seçim toplantısına katılma fırsatı buldum, vizyonunu, projelerini ve mevcut yönetime eleştirilerini dinledim. desteklediğim ve yanlış bulduğum kısımlar oldu. benim dikkatimi celbeden; okulun daha demokratik yöntemlerle yönetilmesine dair çeşitli söylemleri oldu. fazla ayrıntıya girmeye gerek yok, ilgilenenler tanıtımlarını görmüştür zaten. o toplantı ile ilgili benim asıl ilgimi çeken, herkesin nedense basit ve suya sabuna dokunmayan sorular sorması oldu. resmen herkes kendi çıkarının telaşına düşmüş. bazıları soru sormak yerine, söz haklarını hocanın projelerini övmek için kullandılar. kabul edilemez bir sessizlik hakim olmuş herkese. toplantıya katılan en genç kişi olarak en arkada ayakta izledim toplantıyı. bekledim ki kora kor sorular sorulsun bir kişi de türban'ı sorsun, üniversite rektörünün seçimindeki bu saçma uygulamayı sorsun, yök başkanının unakıtan'dan yediği şamar karşısında susuşunu sorsun... ben de hocalarımın tecrübelerini izleme fırsatı bulayım. tabi ki olmadı. toplantının sonuna doğru dayanamadım ve söz istedim; "gördüğüm kadarıyla demokratik hassasiyetlere önem veriyorsunuz. peki bu anti-demokratik rektörlük seçim sisteminin değiştirilmesi için bir çabanız olacak mı?" diye sordum. salonda kısa bir sessizlik oldu ve hoca gayet profesyonelce; "ben yüksek öğretimi değil itü'yü kurtarmak için aday oluyorum" dedi. ben de; "o zaman daha açık sorayım, rektörlük seçimlerinde ikinci olur ve cumhurbaşkanı tarafından atanırsanız bunu kabul edebilecek misiniz, demokratik hassasiyetlerinize uyacak mı bu?" diye sordum. hoca da yine süleyman demirelvari bir tecrübe örneğiyle; "ankara'nın rektörü değil, itü'nün rektörü olacağım" dedi. ardından sanki bu durumu meşru kılacakmış gibi ahmet necdet sezer döneminde de ikinci olanların atandığı filan konuşuldu, içimi de en çok bu acıttı açıkçası. üniversite mensuplarının olduğu bir tartışma/konuşma ortamında konunun bu kadar sığ argümanlarla tartışılması beni umutsuzluğa sürükledi. bir kişi de çıkıp demedi ki, "sezer dönemindeki atamalar da üniversiteler için utanç vericidir, şimdi de aynısı olursa yine utanç verici olacaktır" diye. saflar sıklaştı, ara renkler silindi ya, artık ya şeriatçı ya darbecisin ya, ne söylesen kıymet görmüyor. bari üniversiteler bu saçma fikir ortamından sıyrılsın istiyorum. seçimler yapıldı, muhammed hoca ikinci oldu. cumhurbaşkanı atamasını yaparsa bu durumu kabul edip etmeyeceğini hep birlikte göreceğiz. ama gözlerinin içine bakarak bu soruyu sormuş ve cevap almış biri olarak benim vicdanım rahat. eğer atama yapılır da muhammed hoca görevi kabul etmezse, belki de yüksek öğretim tarihimizin en büyük isimlerinden biri olacaktır. aklıma birden, hocanın adaşı, hz. muhammed'in bir hadisi geldi: "haksızlık karşısında susan dilsiz şeytandır." (dr conners, 11.07.2008 11:14 ~ 29.10.2008 02:43) @2541278 2.(bkz: @2590349) dememiş miydim? (strangelove, 28.07.2008 01:36 ~ 05.08.2008 22:06) @2590358 3.istanbul teknik üniversitesi rektör adayları belirleme seçiminde 209 oyla 2. olan yökün belirlediği listede ise 1. sıradan yerini alan jeodeji ve fotogrametri mühendisliği bölümü hocası (melto, 31.07.2008 23:14) @2601896 4.yeni rektör (alajuve, 05.08.2008 19:48) @2615781 5.hakkında erken konuşmak istemem, ama rektör olarak göreve geliş biçimi benim miğdemi bulandırıyor. (starscream, 06.08.2008 01:26) @2616915 6.her ne kadar hocayı tanımasam da: yök ve abdullah gül bey'in keyfi atadığı yeni itu rektörü. türbana imza veren hocalar listesinde gözükmüyor, ancak bütün listeyi de bulmamız zor. öte yandan, imzalamamış olması destek vermediği anlamına gelmez. daha da ileri gidip komplo teorisi bile üretilebilir, akp bu adamı (ve agnin atadığı diğer adaylar) önceden belirleyip, bu türban meselesine bulaşmayın bile demiş olabilir, daha sonradan abdullah gül bu insanları atadığında her şeyin "demokratik" gözükmesi için.. (lillymarlin, 06.08.2008 10:21 ~ 10:31) @2617423 7.cumhurbaşkanı nın merhameti ve sisteme uyumluluğu sayesinde gelip sanki seçilmiş biri gibi yapmasından korktuğum faruk hoca nın şu kısa sürede özellikle maslak kampüsüne kazandırdığı tesisler göz önüne alındığında üzerine daha fazla koymasını umduğum ancak çoğunluğun seçmediği bir insan olduğundan mütevellit ne kadar samimi olacağını da merakla beklediğim şahıs. (gebesh, 06.08.2008 14:09) @2617956 8.ilk mesajında "sevin beniiii sevin beniii" diyen rektörümüz. seni biz seçmedik. siyasi görüşün de sana ait. sen bir geleneği yıktın ve teknik üniversitenin onurunu kırdın. bu arada unutmuşum senatonun istemezük bildirisinin linki de artık yok. demokrat anlayışlı rektörüm benim... (strangelove, 06.08.2008 22:17 ~ 22:18) @2619225 9.welcome to the jungle ile karşılamak istediğim itü rektörü. (oky, 07.08.2008 02:21) @2619989 10.şöyle bir fantastik sitesi vardı kendisinin (bkz: http://www.itu1773.org/). bir de rize pazar'lıdır. (excalibur, 10.08.2008 19:02) @2630013 11.odatv.com kendisine ve gülsüm sağlamer döneminde itü yöneticisi olan diğer zatlara soruyor: "yeni itü rektörü ve o dönemki diğer yöneticiler kürt öğrencilerin yüzüne nasıl bakacak?" http://www.odatv.com/... (chixculub, 16.09.2008 13:24) @2717343 12.aziz yıldırıma akıllı olması yönünde uyarılarda bulunan itü rektörüdür (bkz: http://haber.gazetevatan.com/...) (mulder, 31.10.2008 15:23) @2800465 13.bugün 75. yıl öğrenci sosyal merkezi'nde yemekhanede aramıza karışmış kişi. bilmeden çaprazındaki masaya oturmuşuz. bir anda kalabalıklaştı etrafımız. yaa dedik hocaları yemekte bile rahat bırakmıyorlar dedik. sonra masadan bir arkadaş yaftalamadan düşünemedi, "rektör lan o. çevresindekiler de kollektifler." dedi. rektörü hiç görmemiştik, bilemedik. biraz da şaşırdık. "ben rektör olsam burda yemek yemem lan" diye düşündüm piliç sotemi yerken. masadaki başka bir arkadaş ise rektörü yemekhanede gördüğüne hala inanamıyordu. zannımca masada, recep tayyip erdoğan'ın okulumuzu ziyareti esnasında gözaltına alınan öğrenciler hakkında bir tartışma vardı. fakat, öğrenciler ile rektör arasında ise şöyle bir konuşmanın geçtiğine şahit oldum: öğrenci - bir açıklama yapmayacak mısınız öğrencilere bu konu hakkında? rektör- git başımdan. bu konuda bir yorum yapamayacağım. gördüm, duydum diyebilirim sadece. sonra kolektif öğrenciler yemekhanede rektör aramızda diye duyurularını yapmaya başladılar. "sen gelsene buraya bi. gel bi." dedi rektör, duyuru yapan kişiye. çocuk sallamadı tabi. rektörün masasındaki iki kişi kolektifleri susturmaya gitti. ben krem şokellamı yerken ne oluyor ne bitiyor hala anlayabilmiş değildim. rektöre baktım o da hala yemeğini yiyor. sonra karnı doyunca kalktı gitti. kolektiflere ise hiçbir açıklama yapmadı. biz de bir şey anlamadık. sonuç olarak kolektifler kendileri konuştu, kendileri dinledi yine. aslında rektör her gün gelsin yemekhaneye. güzel yemek çıkıyor. (demiurge, 05.11.2008 21:51 ~ 22:37) @2809058 14.bugün öğle yemeğinde yemekhaneden alkışlarla uğurlanan itü tarihinin ilk atanmış rektörü. ama alkışlanması sevildiği için değildir... (strangelove, 05.11.2008 22:30) @2809152 15.kendisini alabildiğine sevmediğim rektör. (anfinindistortiondugmesi, 05.11.2008 22:47 ~ 22:48) @2809200 16.5 kasım 2008 tarihinde, yemekhanede kendini protesto edenlere "bu üniversitede 20 kişisiniz. niye geriye kalan yirmi bin kişiyi dövdürmüyorum da sizi dövdürüyorum" dediğini duyduğum kişi. (çağrılmayan yakup, 06.11.2008 15:44 ~ 15:44) @2810187 17.bugün yemekhanemizi şenlendirmeyen şahıs. mandalinayla, bulgurla yetindik... (demiurge, 06.11.2008 18:54) @2810444 18.süper icraatlerine devam eden über rektör. öyle überki gökten zembille indi. okula polis çağırıp bildiri, afiş asan öğrencileri dövdüp afişleri yırtarak indirtecek kadar süper bir icraat nerden geldi acaba aklına diyordum sonra kendisini gökten zembille bırakanların 1 mayıs'da eylem yapmak isteyenlere yaptıkları geldi aklıma hee dedim kendisini gönderenlerden feyz almış. bittabi böyle yapacak kendisine muhalefet eden zirzoplardan akıl alacak hali yoktu ya rektör paşamın. 2 gündür okulda iki polis minibüsü 75'in önünde durmakta, üniformalı ve sivil polisler kampüs içinde fink atmakta, fakültelere girip çıkmakta. biri afiş asar ders çalışmaya programlanmış öğrencilerin aklını çeler neme lazım polis iş başında olmalı her daim. polis geldi geleli herkes daha bir huzurlu rektör paşam. süper icraatlerinin devamını bekliyoruz. yurt girişlerine panzer filan koyulabilir bence naçizane önerim tabi bu haddimi aşmak istemem. (seroo, 19.12.2008 02:26 ~ 02:27) @2876231 19.(bkz: yetmişbeş in karakol olması) (hanator, 02.01.2009 22:49 ~ 22:49) @2913596 20.önümde arıyorum itü gazetesinin aralık 2008 sayısı açık, gazetenin asla rektör veya başka birine yanlı yayın yapmadığından da adım gibi eminim. gazetede rektörle yapılan 4 tam sayfa ropörtaj var. link de verelim hatta, isteyen okusun http://www.gazete.itu.edu.tr/... (sayfa 16 - 19) adamın özgeçmişi şu; 1965 yılının aralık ayında, rize’de dünyaya gelen muhammed şahin, 1987 yılında itü jeodezi ve fotogrametri mühendisliği bölümü’nden birincilikle mezun oldu. 1989’da meb yurt dışı master ve doktora bursu sınavında birinci oldu. 1991’de university college london’dan master ve 1994’de university of newcastle upon tyne’dan doktora derecelerini aldı ve aynı üniversitede post-doktora çalışması yaptı. 1994 sonunda itü’ye gelen muhammed şahin yardımcı doçent olarak göreve başladı. 1996 yılında doçent, 2002 yılında da profesör oldu. avusturya graz teknik ve berlin teknik’te kısa süreli misavir öğretim üyeliği yaptı. 14 scı ve 1 eı makalesi ile 65 adet uluslararası bildirisi bulunan prof. şahin 1994 – 2008 yılları arasında 16 adet tübitak ve dpt projesi yaptı (rektör olmadan önceki iki yıla ait yürüttüğü projelerin toplam bütçesi 10 milyon ytl). prof. şahin 1994-1996 yılları arasında araştırma fonu raportörü; 1996-2003 yılları arasında rektör danışmanı (araştırma fonu, teknokent, akademik atama yükseltmeler, yurt dışı burslu görevlendirmeler); 1999- 2000 yılları arasında yabancı diller yüksek okulu (ydyo) bölüm başkan yardımcısı ve 2001- 2003 yılları arasında ydyo müdürü; 2000-2003 yıllarında itü dpt ileri teknolojiler yüksek lisans ve doktora programları yürütücüsü; 2002-2004 yıllarında geomatik yüksek lisans ve doktora program yürütücüsü olarak görev yaptı, halen ölçme tekniği anabilim dalı başkanı ve türkiye deprem vakfı genel sekreteri’dir. rektör şahin aynı zamanda 3 adet uluslararası sempozyum yürütücülüğü yapmıştır. gelelim konumuza, kimse şurda ikinci oldu ama yine de atandı mevzularına girmesin lütfen, bunun hep yapıldığını biliyoruz veya ordaki oylamalar ne kadar sağlıklı ki? adam ropörtajda tüm suçlamalara karşı savunmasını yapmış, türbana karşı olduğunu söylemiş, cemaatlere karşı olduğunu vs. abdullah gül'ü kimse sevmek zorunda değil ama sırf o atadığı için nerdeyse hiç tanımadığınız biri için hiçbir gerçek temele dayanmayan laflar etmeyelim. bir kaç kuple; "bağışlarda da öncelikli hedefim öğrenci yurtlarıdır. bunu ankara’daki mezunlarımıza da söyledim. ‘bu öğrencilere yurt bulamazsam o istenmeyen vakıf yurtlarına gidecekler." "söylediğim rakamlar öyle kolay alınabilecek rakamlar değil. itü’yü başbakanın görmesi gerekiyordu. 235 yıllık üniversite diyorsunuz. buraya hiç gelmemiş biri ‘koskoca itü, ne ihtiyacı olacak?’ diyor. ama bakın sorunlar ortada. 21 bin öğrencinin 18 bini yurt sıkıntısı yaşıyor. istanbul gibi bir yerde 1.500 ytl’den aşağı kira yok neredeyse. benim başbakan erdoğan’ı çağırmamdaki amaç üniversitemdeki sorunları göstermekti. ben cesur davrandım. göz boyamak için getirmeyebilirdim. o zaman ‘başbakan’ı çağırmadı, biz yanılmışız.’ diyecekler miydi?" "o alanda alışveriş merkezi yapılması planlanıyordu. üniversite kar edecek deniliyordu. öncelikle yeni rektörlük binasının önünde böyle bir yapının olması çevre açısından hoş değil. şu anki durumundan 24 metre daha yükselecekti, düşünün. tabi üniversiteye gelir getirecek bir projeydi ama hesabını yaptım. şu anda üniversitenin en önemli sorunu oradan gelecek gelir değil. yurt sorunu var. 21 bin öğrenci var ama yurt kapasitemiz 2 bin 900. rektörün en büyük görevi bu kapasiteyi artırmak olmalı. öğrencilerin yüzde 60’ı istanbul dışından geliyor. devlet yurt yapmıyor. öğrenciler de sürekli şikayet edilen o vakıf yurtlarına gidiyorlar. ben rektör olarak kendi dönemimde bu ihtiyaca cevap verecek yurtları yapmazsam 4 yıl sonra hiçbir şey söylemeye hakkım olmaz." onu bunu bilmiyorum da, adam iyi işler yapacak gibi görünüyor, kim atadıysa atadı. eski cumhurbaşkanımız ahmet necdet sezer'in atadığı onca rektör ve yaptıkları ortada, hangi üniversite kendini aştı? hangi üniversite öğrencisini aşırı memnun etti? bunun böyle olması cumhurbaşkanının mı suçuydu? adaylar normalde kötüydü de sezer atayınca iyi mi oldu? hayır. bu adam da iyiyse kendini gösterecektir, kim atamış olursa olsun. (yaşlı çocuk, 08.01.2009 16:50 ~ 17:08) @2950484 21.yapılan son röportajda kendisine, rektörlük seçimleri ve türban konusundaki cesur sorular için öncelikle arıyorum'u kutlamak gerek. ben de kendisinin bundan önceki rektörden daha iyi işler yapacağı kanısındayım, zaten daha kötüsü olmasına da ihtimal yoktu. türban konsunda verdiği cesur yanıt için de rektörümüzü kutluyorum. ancak rektörlük seçimleri ile ilgili yorumunun da kimseyi tatmin etmeyeceği kanaatindeyim. şöyle diyor hocamız; ben üniversite seçimlerinde ikinci oldum. yök’te 20 üye var bizim için oy kullanan. o 20 üyenin dokuzu sezer döneminden gelen üyeler. oradaki mülakattan sonra yirmi üyenin 17’sinin oyunu aldım ben. buradaki seçimlerde birinci olan hocamız 2, diğer aday da 1 oy aldı. eğer yazıldığı gibi bir grubun adayı olmuş olsaydım ya 11 oy alacaktım ya da 9. üniversite seçimlerinde ikinci olup yök’ten 17 oy alan başka kimse yok. niye 17 oy aldım? akademik olarak mevcut adaylar içerisinde en güçlü olanı bendim. üniversitenin sahip olduğu ar-ge bütçesinin beş buçukta biri benim projelerimindir. yurtdışında master ve doktora yapan tek aday bendim. benim özgeçmişime bakın lütfen. tereddüt etmeyeceksiniz. itü rektörünün bilimsel yanının, ar-ge gücünün iyi olması gerekiyor. demek ki ben kendi altyapımla ankara’da 17 oy aldım. hocamız seçimler öncesi yaptığı toplantıda; "ankara'nın değil itü'nün rektörü olacağım" demişti. bu bağlamda "ben kendi altyapımla ankara'da 17 oy aldım" sözü tam olarak nereye oturuyor? itü'den değil de ankara'dan oy alıp, ankara'nın değil itü'nün rektörü olmak nasıl bir tezattır? zira itü'ye faydalı olup olmamasından değil, ilkesel bir sorundan bahsediyoruz burada. yine de hocamıza güvenmek istiyorum. türban hakkında açık yüreklilikle görüşünü belirtebilmişse, rektörlük seçimi konusundaki görüşünü ve ilkesel tavrını da daha açık seçik açıklayabileceğine inanıyorum. (dr conners, 08.01.2009 19:46 ~ 19:49) @2951386 22.dünkü rock fest alanındaki bira standlarına gelip sıradan 11-12 kişiye bira ısmarlayan rektör.bizzat öğrencilere eşlik ederek sempati toplamıştır. (pervazsız, 16.04.2009 16:11) @3347609 23.10. yönetim bilimleri kongresindeki konuşmasında "aklınızı atarsınız" deyimini türkçeye kazandırmıştır. (nickimneolsun, 05.05.2009 17:21) @3417372 24.itü webmail'den gönderilen e-postalara bir saat içinde yanıt verebilen rektör. kıçı kırık asistanlar bile günlerce bekletirken, rektörün hızlı cevap vermesi ilgi çekici. (dunkelheit, 23.05.2009 22:31) @3492969 25.itü 236. dönem mezuniyet töreni sırasındaki konuşmasına "sayın istanbul valimizin muhterem eşi..." diyerek başlamış şahsiyet. (spooky, 24.06.2009 01:20 ~ 01:20) 26.'' ülkemizin bazı sorunları var; ancak albert einstein'in dediği gibi ' sorunlar onları yaratanların mantığı ile çözülemez.'' diyerek ülkenin mevcut durumuna inceden gönderme yapan itü rektörü. (dunkelheit, 26.09.2009 01:53) @3989276 27.öğrencilere yakın oluşu, atılan maillere cevap yazması hatta altına hiç bir ünvan soyisim filan yazmadan muhammed yazıp yollaması ile gönlümü çalmıştır. arkadaş bu ne karakter? kendisiyle itü izmir tekne gezisinde tanıştım. sandım ki bir görevli filan. çekmiş kot pantolonu takmış gözlüğü geziyor. biz de arkadaşlarla oturuyoruz teknede. club müzikleri filan çalıyor biz mal gibi yayılmışız. bizim yanımıza geldi ve bana şu unutamadığım konuşmayı yaşattı: m:gençler, hadi kalkıp oynasanıza neden oturuyorsunuz? b:(ilk başta bir dumur. sen kimsin dayı filan diyesim geldi)yok abi ya biz denize atlıcaz ondan hazırlanıyoruz şimdi ehehe. m: peki o zaman iyi eğlenceler. sonra benim yanımdaki insanlar bana deli misin sen lan diye bakınca soruşturdum ve öğrendim ki kendisi benim rektörüm imiş. vay amına koyim sayın seyirciler. abi dedim koskoca rektöre bide espri yapıyorum ehehe filan. eğer beni duyuyorsa ona sesleniyorum: sayın şahin, ya da muhammed abi kral adamsın ... (bahti, 15.11.2009 05:33) @4184433 28.cnn türk te konuşuyor kendisi. "en son maliyeyle konuştum, türk profesör ne veriyorsan, aynısını sen yabancıya ver üstüne ben veririm benim iki önemli vakfım var ordan karşılaştırırım. "dedi sonrasını işitmiyorum. (kurban, 25.12.2009 21:16) @4295913 29.an itibariyle kendisi kanal 7'de, ramazan ve şehir adlı programda görülmüştür. diğer yazılanları okuyunca kafamda çelişki uyandırmadı değil. ön yargıyla yaklaşmamaya çalışıyorum ama bir üniversitenin rektörünün de katıldığı programlara biraz daha dikkat etmesi gerekir bence. ister istemez ön yargı oluşturuyor kendisi hakkında. üstüne üstlük teknik üniversiterektörü isen daha da dikkatli olmalısın! (blind clown, 23.08.2010 16:19) @5636419 30.kendisini okulun düzenlediği çanakkale gezisiyle 2 yıl önce tanıdım. ben arkadaşlarımla fotoğraf çekinirken yanımıza gelen bir adam karşıda duran adamı göstererek kendisini tanıyor musunuz diye sordu. ben de karşıdaki adama biraz yaklaşarak gözüm bir yerden ısırıyor ama tam çıkaramadım dedim. aslında dediğime hala da pişman değilim sanırım, bi de gözümün ısırdığı adamın okulumuzun rektörü olduğunu öğrenmeseydim iyiydi. (şahadaroba, 08.01.2011 00:46) @6181236 31.itü rektörü. show tvde 8 ocak 2011, cumartesi günü saat 13.45te canlı olarak yayınlanacak üniversite medya programına itü mezunu volkan konak ile katılacaktır. (böyle bir nick yok ama olabilir de, 08.01.2011 00:54 ~ 00:55) @6181344 32.hiç videosu yüklenmemiş rektörceğizimin. yükledim bir tane izleyin yandan. (sükun, 13.02.2011 23:12 ~ 24.04.2012 00:32) @6418760 33.genel yorumların aksine, akp yanlısı olmayan ve bunu açıkça dile getiren kişidir. cumhurbaşkanı tarafından atanmış olmasını, diğer adayların akp zihniyetine daha da uzak olmasına bağlamak lazım. yoksa şahin'in akp yanlısı olmasına değil. (replay, 06.06.2011 17:02) @7083401 34.http://gundem.milliyet.com.tr/... itü'lü değilim ancak itü'lü arkadaşların bu habere kayıtsız kalması da şaşırtıcı. haberi okuyunca acaba burada ne yazmışlardır diye baktım ancak bişeye ulaşamayınca garipsedim. anladığım kadarıyla sayın rektörün seveni de çok sevmeyeni de... (tanrı bana yaz dedi, 08.08.2011 16:09 ~ 16:09) @7432813 35.itü avm'de benden çok takılan rektör. aynı zamanda facebook'ta da vakit harcıyor, öğrencilerin yazdığı yorumlara cevap veriyor, mailleri anında yanıtlıyor. yani diyeceğim o ki öğrencilere çok yakın, samimi bir rektör. rektör olduğu günden beri yapılan köklü değişiklikleri görmemek mümkün değil. ayrıca kısa zamanda itü'yü eski günlerindeki kadar başarılı bir konuma getireceğine de inancım tam. (fade to black, 13.09.2011 17:37 ~ 17:39) @7621195 36.itü'nün gördüğü en iyi rektörlerden biri olma yolunda emin adımlarla ilerleyen değerli hocamız. başlarda akp tarafından atandığı yönünde çıkan spekülasyonlardan ötürü şahsım adına ben de hazzetmesem de hocanın samimi çalışmalarından dolayı bu kanaat en azından kendi adıma değişti. kaldı ki akp tarafından dahi atanmış olsa hocanın öğrenci yanlısı tutumu siyasi görüşünün çok önüne geçer (gerçi akp'li olduğunu da düşünmüyorum ya neyse). velhasıl kim tarafından atandığına, siyasi görüşünün ne olduğuna bakılmaksızın hocanın itü içerisinde kangren olmuş konuları değiştirmeye yönelik çalışmaları takdir gerektiren çalışmalardır. (hoo, 15.09.2011 02:04) @7629285 37.bu yılki açılış törenine espirisiyle damgasını vurmuştur: http://webtv.hurriyet.com.tr/... (replay, 16.09.2011 15:22 ~ 15:22) @7636859 38.lazdır. bunu da açılışta yaşanan teknik aksalığı kurtarmakta kullanmıştır. gayet başarılı bir teknik kurtarma olmuş. * (yozgatyan, 16.09.2011 18:11) @7637527 39."türkiye'nin mit'si değil, dünyanın itü'sü olmak için çalışıyoruz" sözüyle beğenimi kazanmış rektörümüz. (lülürük, 16.09.2011 18:56) @7637704 40.hazır ve espirili cevaplarıyla ünlü hocamız dünkü açılışta da kanıtlamıştır bunu. (laren, 17.09.2011 11:48) @7640929 41.itü'nün başına gelmiş en iyi rektörlerden biridir. elinde olanı korumaktan aciz rektörlerden sonra ilaç gibidir. 3 senede yaptığı atılımlarla itü'yü türkiye'de alışık olduğu yere, dünyada da saygın bir yere taşımıştır. gönül kendisini ağustos ayında yine o koltukta görmek istese de şakirtler itü'nün şu an geldiği noktanın kaymağını yiyebilmek için yerine bir aday hazırlamış kulislerde çalışmalara başlamıştır. hastalığıma bizzat alaka göstererek kalbimdeki yerini perçinlemiştir. öyle de insandır. (baltawux, 17.09.2011 12:08 | itü sözlük mobil ile) @7640992 42.istanbul üniversitesi rektörü yunus söylet'in örnek almasını dilediğim insan. öyle beyazıt'taki ofiste oturup twitter kasmakla olmuyor bu işler. (corrado, 17.09.2011 12:15) @7641015 43.ali ağaoğlu'na benzeten bir tek ben mi varım çok merak ediyorum. kardeş gibiler.* ali ağaoğlu: (bkz: http://bit.ly/...) (bkz: http://bit.ly/...) muhammed şahin: (bkz: http://bit.ly/...) (bkz: http://bit.ly/...) (enseden giren soğuk su damlası, 20.09.2011 23:46) @7658142 44.geçtiğimiz günlerde laz olduğunu vurgulamış rektör. kendisi koskoca itüye rektör olmuş.iyi hoş. fakat sadece benim gördüğüm bişey mi bilmiyorum ama bu adam resmen düzgün konuşamıyor. daha önce kendisinin bir konuşma yapmıştı ve ben o konuşmayı kendisinin yaklaşık 2-3 metre öteden dinledim.adama ikide bir takılıyor.hitap desen sıfır neredeyse. sadece o değil tv de bazı programlara geldi konuştu fakat konuşma rezalet. diksiyon falan resmen sıfır. şimdi diyorum ki bu adam kariyerli donanımlı üst düzey bir insan olmasa tabiki oralara gelemez. zaten son yıllarda itü iyi bir atak yaptı. %100 ingilizce bölümlerin açılması , argeye yapılan yatırımlar , zaman zaman dünyanın en iyi 200 üniversitesi içine girmesi v.s. v.s. açıkçası gayet başarılı olduğu gibi bir gerçek çıkıyor karşımıza. demek ki önemli olan çalışmak... fakat yinede ne olursa olsun sen kendini bu konuda geliştirmeye bak muhammed hocam . valla hiç yakışmıyor sana... (castiel is an angel of the lord, 21.09.2011 00:08) @7658285 45.bugün başka bir açıdan ele alayım: kendisi default olarak tokalaşmak için yaratılmış. zülfü livaneli'nin bağımsızca ritm tutan sol ayağı gibi onun da sol kolu kendinden bağımsız olarak sürekli tokalaşıyordu gördüğümde. benimle bile 2 kez tokalaştı geçen yılbaşı partisinde. (sükun, 13.01.2012 17:39 ~ 17:40) @8195855 46.seçimi mide bulandırıcı olabilir ama itü'yü güzelleştirdiği su götürmez bir gerçek. (selfesteem, 22.01.2012 02:47) @8234810 47.2010 itu mezuniyet töreninde konuşma yapması için sahneye davet edildiğinde ilk an alkışlanmayan sonradan azınlık tarafının alkışlarıyla sahneye çıkan ıtu rektörü. bozulmuştu tabii. (buny, 22.01.2012 02:50 ~ 26.01.2012 17:10 | itü sözlük mobil ile) @8234828 48.avrupa teknik ve araştırma üniversiteleri birliği (cesaer) yürütme kurulu’na seçilmiş, itü rektörüdür. burası bilim üretmek için var laf üretmek için değil politikası izleyen itü'ye yakışır bir durumdur. (sklhn offln, 11.03.2012 15:49) @8489840 49.türkiyenin en çalışkan rektörü ben demiyorum kendisi öyle diyor... (cikomaniaa34, 20.03.2012 21:09) @8550394 50.benim gönderdiğim emaile yıllardır cevap veremeyen veya vermek istemeyen rektördür. (bostonvsla, 25.03.2012 15:56 | itü sözlük mobil ile) @8578880 51.hürriyet pazara tamamen reklam kokan hareketlerle ropartaj veren rektör. zira yaklaşan rektörlük seçimlerinin propagandasını gerçekleştiriyor sanırsam. röportaj sorularına bakılırsa adam tribünlere oynamak için yaptığı bütün faaliyetlerini ropartaj yapan kişiye önceden anlatmış ve bana bu soruları sorun der gibi bir hava yaratmış. bakınız: http://www.hurriyet.com.tr/... (bostonvsla, 25.03.2012 16:05 | itü sözlük mobil ile) @8578915 52.seçimlere çok az süre kala oy kullanacak olan tüm öğretim üyelerine ipad, laptop, pc vb hediyeler vermeyi akıl etmiş dönemin rektörü ve rektör adayıdır. (bostonvsla, 05.05.2012 07:27 | itü sözlük mobil ile) @8830925 53.yanlış hatırlamıyorsam itü tarihinde (geleneğinde) rektör seçimlerinde birinci olmadığı halde, rektör olan ilk insandır. (alle, 05.05.2012 08:02) @8830942 54.öncelikle son günlerdeki reklam kokan hareketlerinden çok haz aldığımı söyleyemem. fakat facebook'a aile fotoğrafı koyduğundan ötürü eleştiriliyor bu adam, seçim yatırımıymış. aile ile verilen poz bir yerde "ben sıcak ilişkilere sahibim" sözünün beden dili halidir, itü'lü arkadaşlardan istediğinde bu adama ulaşamamış olan varsa beri gelsin, ben kendisi ile hiçbir hukukum yokken kendisine otomasyon hakkında yazdığım sitem dolu maile 3 saat sonra bizzat öğrenci işleri dekanı dönüyorsa ben bu adamın yaptığı işe, 20 bin öğrencisine tek tek saygı duyduğuna inanırım. nitekim çok matrak bir facebook profili var ve sanıyorum 1 yılı aşkın bir süredir facebook aleminde, bugün şurayı gezdim, şu gün buraya gittim diye bir blog tutar gibi kullanır ve öğrencilerle buradan iletişim de kurar. facebook'ta 5000 arkadaş limitini doldurmuş bir rektörden bahsediyoruz, bilmiyorum ben 2009 girişliyim eski rektörler nasıldı veya diğer okulların rektörleri nasıl fakat şunu da belirtmeliyim rektörlük seçiminde lisans öğrencileri oy veriyor olsaydı ösym'ye rekor bir oy ile 1. sıradan giderdi. (sol anahtarı, 11.05.2012 00:57) @8864811 55.öğrencisini adam yerine koyduğu için , tarafından oldukça sevilen rektör. eleştirilebilecek noktaları elbette ki var fakat ,türkiyedeki birçok üniversitede baskının ve kısıtlamanın bu kadar arttığı bir dönemde kendi üniversitesinde oldukça rahat davranarak , öğrencisine pek karışmayarak kısmi bir özgürlük ortamı oluşturmuştur. bir sonraki seçimde de kötünün oldukça iyisi olarak seçilmesi dileğimle. (oylesine bir adam iste, 11.05.2012 01:02) @8864843 56.özgürlükçü olduğu söylenen rektör.hiç merak etmeyin,bu cemaat gülü de yakında kabak gibi açılır.eğer kendini özgürlükçü olarak gösterebiliyorsa itü'nün istanbul üniversitesi ya da odtü gibi bir örgütlülüğe sahip olmamasındandır.güçlü bir örgütlülük olmayınca öğrencinin üzerinde baskı kurup öğrencileri kendine düşman etmek istemiyor tabi. (davut de souza, 11.05.2012 01:14) @8864908 57.dünkü rektörlük seçimlerinde mehmet karaca ile kapıştı ve 1. sırada çıktı yine. şimdi tabi durum cumbaba'da, denilene göre mehmet karaca cumbaba'nın gözdesi. sonuçlar için (ki dün de canlı yayınlamıştı buradan); http://secim.itu.edu.tr/ (sükun, 15.06.2012 10:24) @9073245 58.yök ün cumhurbaşkanına gönderdiği listede 2. sırada yer almıştır. gerçi günümüz koşullarında 1. veya 3. olmak arasında herhangi bir fark yok, siyasal açıdan cumhurbaşkanı kimi uygun görürse onu atıyor. muhammed şahin günümüz koşullarında , öğrencinin okuldan atılması iki dudağının arasında olan rektörler düşünüldüğünde, özgürlükçü ve rahat bir rektör. bu yüzden bir kez daha seçilemeyebilir. örneğin ; http://gundem.milliyet.com.tr/... bekleyip göreceğiz... (oylesine bir adam iste, 29.06.2012 00:10 ~ 00:19) @9147410 59.rektörlük oylamasnda 458 oy alıp, yök tarafından cumhurbaşkanına gönderilen listede 317 oy alan adayın altında gösterilen itü rektörü. kaynak: http://itu24.com/... http://itu24.com/... ayrıca; (bkz: iturektorugitmesin) (breathless, 29.06.2012 00:18) @9147460 60.oyların %50'sini almasına rağmen kendisini yök'e beğendiremeyen akademisyen. (görsel: muhammed şahin/411563) http://www.itu.edu.tr/... (bkz: iturektorugitmesin) (mr bomb, 29.06.2012 00:52) @9147701 61.an itibari ile bu insanın hakkı yendiği için itü öğrencileri sosyal medyada ortalığı yıkıyor. şahsen ilk geldiğinde bile bu adamı akp getirdi ama söylediklerini yaparsa 10 numara olur demişliğim vardı hakkında. ve adam söylediklerini yaptı aga. sikerler böyle işi zaten siz getirdiniz bu adamı mk daha derdiniz ne? fetoyu mu rektör yapacaksınız itü ye? ayrıca aklımdan şöyle bir şey de geçmiyor değil. geçen sene yök başkanı olan gökhan çetinsaya da itü den çıkma belki aralarında kişisel bir sorun da olabilir. (nicholai hel, 29.06.2012 00:53) @9147703 62.eğer rektör olarak seçilmesse benim ve bir sürü gencin umutları suya düşecektir. insanların huzurunu bozmak için kim çabalıyorsa başaramaz umarım. (sleepy, 29.06.2012 01:39) @9147977 63.yaz okulu ve büt mevzusunda "ıtude tembel öğrenci yoktur, öncelikleri farklı olan öğrencilerim olabilir" diyen, "ıtuyu türkiyenin mıtsi değil, dünyanın ıtusu" yapmak isteyen adamdır. hazmedilememesi çok normal tabi. (olmuşturo, 29.06.2012 01:45) @9148005 64.iyi bir rektördü, sevilir. umarım abdullah gül kendisini yeniden atar. (darksideofthemoon, 29.06.2012 01:48) @9148015 65.rektörümüz, hocamız, dostumuz, yardımcımızdır. itü öğrencileri rektörlükten ayrılmasını kabul edemez. abdullah gülün hesabına twit yağdırmak bir görev olmuştur artık. (kingofclay, 29.06.2012 01:55 | itü sözlük mobil ile) @9148051 66.öğrencileri için gerektiğinde gecenin bi yarısında yatağından kalkıp kampüse gelen bi rektör düşünün üstüne birde kendisine almadığım derslerin crn kodlarını attığım e-maile "sabah sistemden kontrol edersin" cevabı veren bi rektör düşünün, gerisini koyverin gitsin (yürüyemeyen merdiven, 29.06.2012 02:04) @9148105 67.ehehe şimdi kesin, 'keşke öğrenciler seçse rektörü' diyordur. (therockula, 29.06.2012 02:05) @9148109 68.özellikle bütünlemeler ile ilgili hızlı çalışmaları ve anlık sosyal medya paylaşımları ile gönlümü fethetmiştir. yardımseverdir de; zor durumdaki bir arkadaşıma mailler aracılığıyla burs sağlamasını unutamam. atılan her maile cevap vermeye çalışır. hatta geçen gün "hocam, istediğimiz sorudan başlayabilir miyiz?" maili göndermeye yeltendiğimdir. son senelerde kurumlarda 'gelen gideni aratır' mottosu fena moda. biz mezun oluyoruz yeni gelenlerin de bir muhammed şahin tatmasını isterdim. ek: bu nasıl haber arkadaş. tamam ipler sizin ellerinizde ama bu adar küstahlaşmamak gerek. adiler. http://www.ihlassondakika.com/... (prometheus ciğercisi, 29.06.2012 02:09) @9148128 69.öğrenci canlısıdır. maillerine saat kaç olursa olsun ' öğrencilerim zor durumda kalmasın' gibi bir ince düşünce ile bakar ve yardımı esirgemez. bir keresinde: -şantiye alanı gibi olan kampüsümüzdeki inşaat çalışmalarının geç saate kadar sürmesinden rahatsız olan ve ders çalışamadığını ileri süren bir öğrenci gece 1.30 sularında rektörümüze durumu bildirmiş ve aldığı olumlu cevabın ardından inşaat gürültüsü kesilmiştir. ikinci keresinde de: - kütüphaneyi ziyaret eden sevgili rektörümüz ' ay benim çalışkan ögrencilerim' diye başlayan diyaloğun sonunda öğrencilerine pizza ısmarlamıştır. öğrencileriyle vakit geçirmeyi sever kendileri ara sıra ituavm de takılır. kısaca iyidir, hoştur, yardımseverdir, bonkördür. gitmemeli kalmalı, öğrencilerini gözü yaşlı bırakmamalı ardında. (fikireki, 29.06.2012 02:13 | itü sözlük mobil ile) @9148150 70.yök'ün bu değerli insana yaptığı yamuk ülkenin ne kadar dalyarak bir halde olduğunu bir kez daha kanıtlıyor. bu adam 4 sene önce seçimlerde birinci olmamasına rağmen abdullah gül tarafından atanınca okulda kimse tarafından sevilmemişti. ama 4 sene içinde okuldaki herkese kendini sevdirmesini bildi çünkü 4 sene boyunca gayet mantıklı işler yaptı, gitgide sikkolaşan itü'yü tekrar yükselişe geçirdi. şimdi böyle bir insanı rektör seçimlerinde birinci olmasına rağmen cumhurbaşkanına verilen listede birinci sıraya koymamanın amacı nedir? sorun badem bıyık mı? söyleriz rektörümüze o da bıyık bırakır. sorun öğrencilerin rektörü çok sevmesi mi? nedir senin sorunun yök, ne istiyorsun itü'den? (fade to black, 29.06.2012 03:09 ~ 03:10) @9148373 71.cemaate yakın yayın organları karalama kampanyasına başladığına göre yeniden rektör olamayacak olan mevcut itü rektörü. itü'lülerin kendisini bu denli sevmiş ve benimsemiş olması hoş; umarım yeni gelecek rektörleri de bu kıvamda olur ve marmara'daki gibi sıkıntılı durumlarla karşılaşmazlar. (anarşistkedi, 29.06.2012 03:13) @9148384 72.4 yıl önce göreve geldiğinde pek çok kimse tarafından önyargıyla karşılanan, pek çok şeyle itham edilen, daha sonrasında kısa bir sürede işini-öğrencileri sevdiğini tüm itü'ye ispatlayan, itü'nün daha ilerlere taşınması için canla başla çalışan, öğrencisini her daim destekleyen, önemseyen, yeri geldiğinde pizza ısmarlayan, öğrenci maillerine geri dönen, itü'nün son yıllarda aldığı uluslararası başarılarda büyük desteği olan, her türlü sosyal aktivitede de öğrencilerini destekleyen, itü hakettiği yerlere gelsin diye üşenmeyip analodu'daki liselere gidip bizzat itü tanıtımı yapan, üniversite-sanayi işbirliği kapsamında itü'nün ar-ge üniversitesi olarak daha gelişmesi için pek çok proje geliştiren ve objektif olabilen pek çok itü öğrencisinin şu anda görevine devam etmesi dileklerini sosyal ortamlarda canla başla destekledikler itü rektörü. (gidelim buralardan, 29.06.2012 10:46) @9149035 73.sozlukteki ilk 25 girisi ile son 25 girisi arasinda cok buyuk fark olan itu'nun muhtesem rektoru. itu'nun gorup gorebilecegi en ogrenci dostu rektor. (bi dakika noluyo, 29.06.2012 11:16 | itü sözlük mobil ile) @9149163 74.twitter'da #iturektorugitmesin hashtag ile öğrencileri tarafından kollanılan rektördür. (benbirtekahmetisevdim, 29.06.2012 12:41) @9149577 75.bu hashtag mevzuu gibi bunun da bir faydası olur mu bilmiyorum da, birisi imza.la'da açmış, gitmemesi için imza topluyor; http://imza.la/... kendisi hakkında 4. girim oluyor, enteresan, ilk zamanlarında düşüncem hiç yoktu da, şimdi tanıyınca gitmesin diyorum. 76.2. kez rektörlüğe atanmadı kendisi. olmadı bence. (sükun, 06.07.2012 21:36) @9187972 77.seçimlerde birinci olmasına rağmen cuhmurbaşkanı tarafından tekrar atanmayan kişi. teknik üniversitenin başında olamamasının türkiye'nin büyük kaybına olacağı kişi. artık şaşırmamak gerek.bu ülkede meyve veren ağaç taşlanıyor.ne yaptığınız,nasıl yaptığınız kimsenin, özellikle 'baştakilerin' umrunda değil.onlar için önemli olan onlardan olup olmamanız. demokrasi denen kavramın,adalet denen yapı taşının hiç olmadığı bir ülkedeyiz.kararlar tamamen hangi taraftan olduğunuza göre veriliyor,bunu heryerde görebilirsiniz. türkiye'nin 2023 hedefleri,yerli uçak,yerli araba istekleri,bölgesel güç falan bunlar lafla olmuyor.iş yapan,kafası çalışan insanların sorumluluk alması ile oluyor.siz,sırf kendi adamınız diye devletin kurumlarının başına ilgisiz,sadece sizin lafınızı dinleyen insanları getirirseniz; bu ülkede insansı uçak,araba falan yapılmaz;insanlar metro inşaatı göçüğünde,dere yatağına yapılan evlerde ölür.düşürülen uçağınızı denizin altından başka ülkelerin gemileri çıkarır. hadi hevesi kırılan,iş yapmaya çalışırken yoluna taş konulmuş bir insanı bırakın;yeni yetişen gençler bile artık bu ülkeden gitmek istiyor.adaletin olduğu,hakların korunduğu bir ülkeye. yazık ülkeme. (pasyrian, 06.07.2012 23:55 ~ 07.07.2012 00:01) @9188591 78.şekil anlamında geldiği gibi gitti, keşke gitmeseydi. standartları çok yükseltti kendisi, belki faydası dokunur bunun umarım. (alemin doncusu, 07.07.2012 00:03) @9188626 79.rektör seçildikten sonraki ilk günlerde, birçok öğrenci tarafından eleştirilirken, yaptığı ilk birkaç icraat ile takdirimi kazanmış ve iyi işler yapacağına beni inandırmıştı, neticede yanılmadığım için mutluyum. ama yeni dönem için açıkladığı projelerde geçmişteki iddiasını göremedim ben açıkçası. son dönemlerde eski heyecanını yitirmiş gibi gördüm kendisini ve sanki bir dönem daha seçilme isteği, üretkenliğinden çalmıştı. ya da çıtayı o kadar yükseltti ki, kendisinin bile aşamayacağı seviyeye ulaştı yükseklik. neticede dört yılda itü'ye heyecan, itülü'ye cesaret kazandırmış kişidir, kendisine emekleri için teşekür ederim ve hayat boyu başarılarının devamını dilerim. halefine* de kolaylıklar dilerim, umarım mahcup olmaz. (bkz: halef) (itenek, 07.07.2012 00:47 ~ 00:49) @9188849 80.yaptığı icraatlar ve duruşuyla bu kadar taşralı psikolojisi ve esnaf mantığı sahibi öğrencinin kalbini çalmasına şaşırmamak gerek. (therockula, 07.07.2012 10:43) @9189894 81.mühendislikle, teknik üniversitelerle uzaktan yakından alakası olmayan biri olarak, nacizane gözlemim şudur ki, ankara'da puanı odtü mühendisliklerine yeten çokça arkadaşımın tercihlerinde itunun daha one gecmis olmasının sebeplerinden birisi olabilir bu hoca. hayırlısı olsun tabii. tanım vermek gerekirse, itunun eski rektörü. (kypbnlk, 07.07.2012 11:33 | itü sözlük mobil ile) @9190010 82.aynı sınıf ve sıralarda okul yıllarımı geçirdiğim, birlikte çok rakı içtiğim, bir çok sırrına ortak oldugum eski bir dostum kendisi, umarım bundan sonraki hayatı rektörlük sırasında değişen karekterini onarmaya yardımcı olur. (loognum, 07.07.2012 15:29 | itü sözlük mobil ile) @9190783 83.küçük esnaf kafasındaki bir rektördü kendisi. sermayenin her dediğini yaptı üniversitede. örneğin inşaatı sırasında önünde merkez labaratuvar yazılı tabela olan binayı telekoma teknokent adı altında vermesi en güzel örneğidir piyasalaştırmanın. ali ağaoğlu denen şarlatana, 'ticarethaneyle kürsüyü birbirine karıştırmayın olur mu çocuklar' diyen mustafa inan gibi bir rektörün adının verildiği kütüphane önünde ödül verdi. anlayacağınız piyasacının önde gideni bir rektördü. kendisinin seçiliş biçimi de şu an mehmet karacanın seçiliş biçimi gibiydi. faruk karadoğan birinci seçilmiş olmasına rağmen ikinci seçilmiş olan muhammed şahin atanmış ve bu duruma hiç itiraz dahi etmemişti. aynı dönem ikinci ve üçüncü seçilen odtü rektör adayları kendilerinin atanmaması için açıklamada bulunmuşlardı. ancak aynı etik duruşu muhammed şahin den görememiştik. ve şimdi kendisi aynı şeyle karşı karşıya birinci seçilmesine rağmen atanmadı. eğer ağlayıp sızlıyorsa boşa sızlanmasın, zamanında kendisinin yaptığını şimdi bir başkası kendisine yapıyor. he bu arada mehmet karacanın bu atamayı kabul etmesi de ayrı bir etik tartışmasıdır. rektörlerın bu tavırları ortadayken üniversitemde etik dersinin zorunlu olması da ayrı bir durum. (efeşittirema, 08.07.2012 20:44) @9196691 84.bugün itibarı ile görevini yeni rektöre devredecek olan itü rektörüdür. itü tarihine adını altın harflerle yazdırmıştır. aşağıdaki mesaj da kendisinin vedası değil, teşekkürüdür... "değerli istanbul teknik üniversiteliler, hayatının itü’de başladığına inanan bir akademisyen olarak 2008 yılından bu yana itü rektörü unvanıyla görev yapma onuruna eriştim. görevimin başına geçtiğim ilk andan son ana kadar büyük bir kıvanç ve onurla her gün ayrı bir şevk ve heyecan duyarak itü’lülere ve ülkeme hizmet etmeye çalıştım. uluslararası vizyona sahip, bilim disiplini odaklı, yeniliğe ve kaliteye önem veren, insan merkezli, akademik liyakata saygılı, şeffaf ve hesap verebilen bir yönetim anlayışıyla ulaşılabilir bir dönem yaşadık. bu süreç boyunca bana ve ekibime duyduğunuz güvenle büyük başarılara imza attık. itü değerlerini her ne pahasına olursa olsun savunduk, yücelttik. itü’yü hep birlikte daha ileriye taşıdık. her başardığımızla, üniversitemizi toplumla barışık ve görünürlüğü artan bir kurum haline getirdik. tüm paydaşlarımızla sağladığımız barış ve huzur ortamı ile ne kadar büyük ve birbirine bağlı bir aile olduğumuzu tekrar hatırladık. sevgili istanbul teknik üniversiteliler, rektör olarak itü’yü bir dünya üniversitesi yapma hedefime ulaşmanın gururu ve itü’nün tüm haklarını en iyi şekilde korumayı başarmış bir yönetici olarak 6 ağustos 2012, saat 09.00’da rektörlük binasında üniversite yönetim kurulu ile birlikte yapılacak törenle yeni yönetime devrediyorum. 2008-2012 dönemi boyunca yaşanan güzel başarıların yanında ne yazık ki bazı üzücü suçlamalar olmasına karşın şahsımı hedef almış hiçbir şikayet ve suçlama ‘‘itü başarısını’’ engelleyemedi. dönemimde üniversitemiz bünyesinde yapılan 600’ün üzerinde ihalenin sadece 1’i olan merkezi derslik binası inşaatı ihalesine yapılan itiraz kamu ihale kurumu (kik) tarafından uygun bulunmuş ve kik’in görüşü doğrultusunda işlem yapılmış olması yönetimimizin şeffaflığının en büyük göstergesidir. arı teknokent bünyesinde ise toplam 2 inşaat ihalesi yapılmıştır. bunlardan birincisi yaklaşık 60.000 m2’lik ve bu yaz tamamlanacak olan arı-3 binasıdır. diğeri ise henüz inşaatına başlanan 5.000 m2’lik enerji teknokent binasıdır. kültürel a.ş. bünyesinde yapılan inşaat ihalesi ise üsküdar küplüce’deki 25.000 m2’lik ana okulu ve ilk öğretim okulu’nun yapımı işidir. gerek teknokentimiz gerekse de kültürel a.ş.’deki ihalelerimiz ile ilgili herhangi bir sorun yaşanmamıştır. arı-3 teknokent binamızın inşaatı ile ilgili olarak, ruhsatsız bina yapmam gerekçe gösterilerek savcılığa 10.05.2011 tarihinde üçüncü kişiler tarafından suç duyurusunda bulunulmuş ve bu konuda ifadem alınmıştır. savcılık 17.01.2012 tarihinde yaptığı incelemelerin sonucunda konuyla ilgili takipsizlik kararı vermiştir. 06.01.2012 tarihinde ise arı-3 binasının ruhsatsız yapılması tekrar gerekçe gösterilerek yine üçüncü kişiler tarafından savcılığa suç duyurusunda bulunulmuştur. bunun üzerine yeniden ifadem alınmıştır. 12.07.2012 tarihinde savcılık aynı şekilde tekrar takipsizlik kararı vererek süreci sonlandırmıştır. 22.04.2011 tarihinde üçüncü kişilerin sayıştay başkanlığı’na ve değişik üst makamlara farklı konularla ilgili olarak yaptıkları şikayetler üzerine ağustos 2011’de yök denetleme kurulu başkanı’nın başkanlığında bir heyet tarafından itü geliştirme vakfı, arı teknokent ve kültürel a.ş. detaylı denetim ve incelemeden geçirilmiştir. yaklaşık 6-7 ay süren denetimden sonra yapılan iddiaların asılsız olduğu tespit edilmiştir. vakıflar genel müdürlüğü tarafından itü geliştirme vakfı ve şirketleri’nin (arı teknokent ve kültürel a.ş.) 2006-2012 dönemi’ni kapsayan denetimi nisan-haziran 2012 boyunca 3 aylık bir süreç olarak gerçekleşmiştir. yapılan denetimde incelemeye konu edilecek herhangi bir bulguya rastlanmamıştır. bütün bunların dışında 2010 yılından bu yana üst makamlara yapılan isimsiz ve isimli şikayetlere rektörlük olarak yaptığımız yazılı açıklamalardan sonra herhangi bir üst makam ön inceleme kararı bile almayarak tüm iddiaların asılsız olduğunu göstermiştir. görevim boyunca üniversitemizin çok değerli arazileri ile ilgili olarak özel şirketler ve kamu kurumları aracılığıyla üniversitemize ulaşan talepler üniversite yönetim kurulu üyeleriyle paylaşılmış ve üniversitemizin menfaatleri gözetilerek hiçbir talep karşılanmamıştır. üniversitemiz arazileri, rektörlüğü devraldığım zamandaki gibi korunmuş, ayrıca arazilerimizin artırılması yönünde bir çok girişimde bulunulmuştur. yeni yönetim tarafından bu girişimlerin takip edilip olumlu sonuçlandırılacağına inanıyorum. tüm bunların yanında 11 temmuz 2012 tarihinde yök denetleme kurulu başkanlığı’na itü geliştirme vakfı ve iştirakleri’nin (arı teknokent ve kültürel a.ş.) 2008-2012 dönemi için harcama ve yatırımlarının 06.08.2012 tarihine kadar sonuçlanacak şekilde denetlenmesi talebinde bulundum. yukarıda bahsedildiği gibi faaliyetlerimizle ilgili olarak herhangi bir sorun yaşanmamış olmasına rağmen, üniversite yönetimini ve şahsımı yıpratmaya yönelik birçok asılsız şikayet üst makamlara yapılmıştır. yönetim olarak üniversitemize sağlayabileceğimiz en büyük katkının peşinden koşarken bu tip asılsız ve mesnetsiz engelleme girişimleri, huzurunuzu bozmamak için sizinle bugüne kadar paylaşılmamış, bizlerin motivasyonunu da asla bozmamıştır. değerli istanbul teknik üniversiteliler, dönemim içinde başlayıp halen devam etmekte olan bazı önemli projelerimizle ilgili olarak da sizlere bilgi vermek istiyorum: - altyapı destek projesi kapsamında öğretim elemanlarımızdan alınan talepler doğrultusunda bilgisayar alımlarıyla ilgili piyasa araştırması yapılmış, şartname hazırlanarak ihale aşamasına gelinmiştir. - yaklaşık 60.000 m2’lik arı-3 binası eylül 2012’de hizmete girmiş olacak. enerji teknokenti binasının haziran 2012’de inşaatına başlanmış, 2012 sonu itibariyle bitmesi hedeflenmektedir. deniz teknokenti, otomotiv teknokenti, tasarım teknolojileri teknokenti ile havacılık ve uzay teknokenti kurma çalışmalarına başlanmıştır. - ayazağa yerleşkesi'nde yaklaşık 350 bin m2 mekanın yenilenmesine yönelik bir master plan elde edilmesini amaçlayan "sürdürülebilir itü yerleşkeleri" projesinin ilk aşaması için açılan yarışma sonuçlanmış; ilgili birimlerden derlenen ihtiyaçlar ve talepler doğrultusunda bina ihtiyaç programlarının oluşturulması çalışmaları devam etmektedir. - inşaatı devam etmekte olan itü kreş ve anaokulu’nun (2.500 m2) 2012 yılı sonu itibariyle hizmete açılması için gerekli tüm planlamalar yapılmıştır. - denizcilik fakültesi öğretim üyeleri ofis binaları projelendirme çalışmaları tamamlanmış ve ihale aşamasına gelinmiştir. - maçka yabancı diller yüksekokulu öğrenci sosyal merkezi projelendirme çalışmaları tamamlanmış ve ihale aşamasına gelinmiştir. - kapasite yetersizliği nedeniyle başlatılan merkez kütüphane ek bina (2.500 m2) projelendirme çalışmaları devam etmektedir. - yüksek lisans programlarının akreditasyonu ile ilgili süreç başlatılmıştır. değerli istanbul teknik üniversiteliler, görev saatlerim dışında her zaman kampüste daha fazla zaman geçirmek için adeta fırsat kolladım. her sohbet ettiğim akademisyen, idari çalışan, öğrenci ya da mezun itü’lüyle, üniversitemizin farklı bir yönünü tanıdım. benimle değişik ortamlarda ve sosyal medyada sohbet eden, görüş ve önerilerini paylaşan tüm itü’lülere teşekkür ederim. itü’nün bugün dünya yükseköğretimindeki konumu; yüzyıllardır sahip olduğu geleceğe dönük vizyonu çalışkan itü ailesi’nin ortak başarısıdır. bu başarı tablosunun oluşturulmasında hiç şüphesiz asli yüklerinin üstünde görev yapan akademik ve idari çalışanlarımızın, gerek dünyanın dört bir yanında itü’lü olarak büyük başarılara imza atan mezunlarımızın gerekse ulusal ve uluslararası başarıdan başarıya koşan sevgili öğrencilerimizin payı büyüktür. ‘‘itü başarısına’’ gönül vermiş, desteğini esirgememiş herkese sonsuz teşekkürlerimi sunarım. itü’nün, kazandığı bu ivme ile yeni yönetim sürecinde de önemli başarılara imza atacağına inancım tamdır. büyük kurumsal yapıların varlıklarının en önemli unsuru olan “süreklilik” anlayışıyla dönemim içinde başlatılmış olan projelerin ve özellikle tüm paydaşlarla birlikte sağlanan barış ve huzur ortamının devamlılığı üniversitemiz için son derece önemlidir. umarım bundan böyle de itü’nün köklü geçmişine ve ismine yakışan dürüstlük, şeffaflık, adalet anlayışı hakim olmaya devam eder. itü’lü bir akademisyen olarak, bundan sonraki süreçte de üniversiteme ve ülkeme aynı şevk, heyecan ve kararlılıkla hizmet etmeye devam edeceğim. inşaat fakültesi’ndeki odamın kapısının her daim açık olduğunu, sizleri ağırlamaktan keyif duyacağımı ve sıcak sohbetinize çayımın ve kahvemin eşlik etmek üzere her zaman hazır olacağını bilmenizi isterim. saygı ve sevgilerimle," prof. dr. muhammed şahin rektör